Reno
by SBSL
Summary: Reno. A turk who works for ShinRa. Tifa. A bar owner who works for AVALANCHE. Could it really work?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reno,

I'm sure you know who this is. How have you been? I haven't seen you around 7th Heaven in a while. You should come by sometime, everyone misses you and the rest of the Turks. (Yes, even Cloud. Not that he'd admit it...)

Have you seen Vincent lately? He won't come around any of us, and Yuffie is worried.

Cid wants to check on your electro-rod too, he thinks that model might have something wrong with it.

Love,

Tifa

Hey Reno,

What's up buddy? This is Cid, your friend (I guess...) How is Tifa, do you know ? I really miss you a lot buddy. I wish you were here right now but...Anyways, I have to go now. Bye, drop by 7th Heaven!

Your friend,

Cid

Reno,

Tifa is forcing me to write to you... but I dont want to.

Well...bye

Your enemy, (He didn't mean that!) Yes I did, Tifa!

Cloud

RENO!!

Hi. It's Yuffie. Got any materia? I'd, er, take that off your hands for you if you'd like. Please?! Fine. Be that way. MEANIE.

Yuffie

Reno,

Hey, how are you? Heyy, can I borrow that electro-rod for a while? I won't get in trouble! Please?!

Barret

Hey everyone

I'm just going to send this to 7th Heaven, hope you all get it. I'm fine Tifa, thanks for asking. I've been on a mission, so that's why I haven't been around for a while. I'll try to get there soon, I promise.

I'm pretty sure Vincent's doing something important for Rufus. Tseng did mention something about something like that... I'm sure he's fine, tell Yuffie not to worry.

Cid, I'm sure Tifa's fine, just stop by 7th Heaven and ask her yourself. Thanks, I miss you too.

Niiiiiiiice Cloud. Real nice.

No, Yuffie, I don't have any materia you can have. All that I use is provided by ShinRa.

... I'm fine. Er, I'd rather I knew what you planned to DO with my electro-rod before I gave it to you...

Reno.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm not writing this, my cousin is. I'm just posting it for you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF7. If I did, Reno would be real.

--

Hi everyone. Reno here. I'm almost done with the mission here, just a few things left. I'm really excited to come home, I can't wait! I wish I was home already, but unfortunately I can't be now. I can't say whether we'll win or lose at this point. Of course, I'm hoping we'll win, but who knows what'll happen? The fighting here is rather easy, but eventually we'll come to a stronger battle. I have something to say, just to Tifa, now.

Tifa. If we win this battle, and even if we don't, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me? Please... I don't know what I'll do without you.

Ahem. Awkward. ... Cloud, don't kill me yet, okay? Let her answer first. Oh! Vincent says 'Hi'! We saw him on our way here.

So everyone, how have YOU been? Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Sephiroth (uh... kidding.), Red, Yuffie, Barret, Marlene, Denzel? Have you guys seen Cait Sith anywhere? Elusive little creature...

Marlene, is Barret treating you alright? (Just kidding Barret! Just kidding!) Why don't you ask him what he wants my electro-rod for? That'd be nice.

Denzel, since Cloud seems to hate me, would you like to tell me how he's doing? We all gotta worry about ol' Spikey, you know.

Elena is winking and saying that I should tell Cloud she says 'hi'. Oh, and Cid, Rude wants you to check his weapons again. Oh, must go. Tseng is calling.

--

Author's note: DON'T FREAK OUT ON ME PEOPLE. RENO'S PROPOSAL WAS NECESSARY FOR THE STORY!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF7. That'd be too much for Square-Enix to give me. rolls eyes

Hi Reno, (err... again.)

Hey! Yes I will marry you even if you win or lose. We are so glad that you will be home very soon. But anyways...we want to know exactly how far done you are. Halfway or quaterway or almost done? We'd really like to know, please tell.

Well Reno when do you want to get married? And where do you want to get married? Hmm, what day should it be on? I think it should be sunny and outside.

Reno we really miss you and wish you were here right now. But we are watching you on TV. Are they allowed to do that? Or is it just something Rufus cooked up?

The kids are excited to see you win the big battle, but then again they're scared because you might lose. Ummmm...I love you. And I miss you. Well anyways, when you get this message please write back as soon as possible okay?

Love always,

Tifa

--

Er... this one is a bit shorter.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF7. That'd be too much for Square-Enix to give me. rolls eyes

--

Hi guys,

I'm not sure when I'll be home. I think we are almost done with this battle. I dont know about the wedding Tifa...it's up to you babe. If that's what you want, ok then.

I miss you all too. I'm glad you guys are watching me on TV. I'm pretty sure the reporters are being paid by ShinRa. It's probably rufus cooking something up...

I love you all too and I will respond as soon as possible and I love you Tifa. I wish I was there with you now, right beside you. If I were there, I'd kiss you and take your breath away. But, of course, Turk work (hey, a rhyme!) comes first.

Love yas,

Reno

--

Reno.

You are going to die. DIE I TELL YOU. Y-y-you asked... TIFA to marry you?! TIFA?! But Tifa is MY friend. Not yours! Why did she have to say yes? No. Don't answer that.

I hope you burn in hell,

Cloud

--

Strife,

Why can't you accept the fact that someone loves Tifa? I know she's beautiful and all, gorgeous actually, and I'm sure many men would love to marry her. But you, you're her childhood friend. Not a boyfriend.

Reno.

chapter 5

Hey Guys,

I got hurt really bad in battle.I will be in the hosptial for a month at least. The doctor said i have a 50 chance of dieing in a week. Well tell tifi i love her and i hope she will always remember me.I wish i could continue the mission but i cant. Make sure u call all my turk friends to tell them bye. Tell my son and daghter i love them and that dady will miss them alot.reno says " tifa if i die you can cancel the wedding.Denzel gets my cloths.and then tifa you can split the rest between the family.because the family needs something to remember me by to.cloud i left u the eletric rod just to be nice well bye for EVER AND EVER...

TO BE CONTINUED... I WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT??


End file.
